fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes To A Funeral - It's Fred!
Fred Goes to a Funeral is the 7th episode of the "It's Fred!" animated series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on February 23, 2012. Description After Judy's Grandma passes away, Fred thinks her funeral would be the perfect place to finally win Judy's love. It's not. Transcript (ambulance siren blares) Fred: Hey, it's Fred! Today should have been an awesome day, but as usual, everything went horribly wrong! All because Judy's stupid grandmother died! Oh my gammit, I just sinned again! You should never dam the dead. Now I have more prayers to say. See? This day just keeps getting worse! (the ambulance paramedics rolls the bed where Kevin is laying on with his arms broken off, to the back of the truck) Paramedic #1: Don't worry, kid. These days, it's nothing for a surgeon to reattach a limb. (Judy walks to the paramedics, holding Kevin's arms) Judy: (pants) Wait, you forgot his arms! Fred: (to everyone) Okay. So maybe things finally are turning around. But up until now, this day was just plain terrible! It all started at school and Judy told me and her best friends the really sad news. (screen cuts to Judy and 2 other girls in front of lockers at school, Judy's tears were fallen off of her eyes) Judy: (cries) So I know my granny was old and wrinkly and smelled like rose powder... Orange Girl: ...And pee? Judy: Totally, but I'm still sad that she died. (the girls walks up to Judy and they cheer her up, Fred was inside the locker, opens up the door, gets really excited and saw what Judy had said) Fred: (gasps, to everyone) This is so fantastic! All I have to do is act really sad about Judy's granny and she'll completely bond with me and we'll be able to grieve together forever! (later, Kevin was standing next to all of the girls) Kevin: What's up, foxes? Tabby: Judy's granny died. Kevin: Bummer. Judy: (to Kevin) I knew you'd understand. (hugs Kevin) (Fred sees Judy falling in love with Kevin over what happened) Fred: (screams angrily) Why does Kevin always think of stuff faster than me?! I guess I'll just go to that funeral and show everyone just how upset I am about losing a granny! Well, Judy's granny, but still. (later at Fred's house, Cherie dress up Fred in a blue tuxedo and puts the tie on) Fred: But mom, I asked you to buy me a black suit. Can't you see I am in mourning? Cherie: How about showing a little gratitude? You think you're whisky? Is this stuffing that suit in my purse? (walks off) (screen cuts to the church) (Judy and her friends in black dresses are sitting in the audience, Kevin and Fred are up on stage to see Judy's dead grandmother, Judy and Kevin cries, Fred gets mad at Kevin) (screen zooms to Fred) Fred: (scoffs) Everyone can tell those are fake tears. (screen cuts to Judy's dead grandmother) Fred: (cries in a real way) Why did you have to leave us, granny? Why-y-y?! (while Judy cries, she sees what Fred understands about) Fred: (sadly) You've left a void in my heart that will never be failed... ever! It will did like you! (sniffles) I may never love again. Judy: That is so sweet. Fred: (cries again, bangs on the bed) TAKE ME INSTEAD! Take me instead! (bangs his head on the bed until it breaks) (everyone gasps) Tabby: Ew! Granny panties! Do you think she has to wear those for all eternity? (Judy walks up on stage to Fred as he gets up) Judy: (to Fred) I didn't know you were friends with my granny. Fred: Oh, yeah. I used to volunteer at the old people home. You know, mopping up drool and stuff. (sadly) I never got to say goodbye. Judy: (whispers) Come to my house tonight. We'll have a seance up in my room, so we can both say goodbye. (screen zooms to Fred) Fred: (gets excited) Oh my gammit! Judy is inviting me over to her room! That's practically a marriage proposal! (screen cuts to Fred and Judy) Fred: (to Judy) Oh, I'll be there. I'd do anything to talk to dear old Granny again! (hugs Judy, Kevin gets annoyed) (screen cuts to Judy's room where Fred, Judy, Kevin, Tabby and the orange girl are proposing a seance to Granny with a candle, a music box and a diary in front of them) Fred: We're ready to begin. Everyone, let's hold hands. (everyone holds their hands, except Kevin) Kevin: I'm not holding Figglehorn's hand! Judy: Don't be a dink weed, Kevin! How else are we gonna summon Granny's spirit? (Kevin finally holds hands between Fred and the orange girl, but still annoyed) Fred: Dear Granny, if you can hear me, please visit. We want to talk to you. (Kevin blubbers while shaking his head until he starts acting and pretending he was Granny) Kevin: (in Granny's voice) Aww! If it isn't my sweet little grandchild! Fred: Judy, your granny has taken over Kevin's body. Kevin: (in Granny's voice, flies up) And who the hell are you? Fred: (pretending) It's me, Granny. Don't you remember me from the home? Kevin: (in Granny's voice) Never seen you before in my life, you little liar! Now get grand mama some chocolate. Judy: (pretending) But, Granny, you can't have sweets! You're diabetic! Kevin: (in Granny's voice) And you're killed! You're just like your father. Now, I'm going to try this one more time and then maybe you'll leave me alone! (jumps and breaks through the window) Oof! Judy: Kevin! (screen cuts to the outside of Judy's house where suddenly, Kevin landed into the wood chipper on the street as it shredded him) Tabby: Ew, gross! He landed in the wood chipper. Fred: Oh, well. Judy: (gasps) Just like Granny did. (angrily) Fred Figglehorn, this is all your fault! You've ruined my seance in the... (starts to cry) ...memory of my dear granny! (screen cuts to Fred outside in the street where the ambulance leaves and took Kevin to the hospital) Fred: I've learned 2 really important things today. That old people can be really mean and that the world would be a happier place without death. Death can bring out the real animal and people. Although it did get me an invitation to Judy's room. How else would I have been able to steal this beanie baby? (holds up his stuffed bear, sniffs) Ahhh! (puts the bear down) I need a moment alone to collect my thoughts. Rest in peace, Myrna Munsley... (moves his face to the camera) ...and peace out, gangstas! (static cuts, "Tater Haters" music plays) (Watch More Episodes, with a hand with one finger pointing at the thumbnails) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Gets a Monkey" and "Fred Uses a Spork") (Click Here to Subscribe) (Facebook: /FredFigglehorn) (Twitter: @Fred Figglehorn) ("Tater Haters" music stops, static cuts) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy * Orange Girl * Tabby * Kevin * Cherie * Myrna (Judy's grandmother, dead) * Ambulance Paramedic #1 * Ambulance Paramedic #2 Category:Videos